


The Road Goes

by Ehliena



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aging, Gen, M/M, Not A Fix-It, the one ring is with Frodo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bilbo's 111st Birthday Party, three dwarves came to journey with him on what was to be his last adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Goes

When Bilbo first left the Shire, he did so impulsively, he forgot his handkerchief, and he was chasing after a Company of Dwarves (how scandalous!) When Bilbo left the Shire for the last time, he did so after careful planning, meticulous packing, and he had three dwarves waiting for him so they can go on one last journey together.

After Bilbo bid Gandalf farewell, he stepped out of Bag End for the last time, he thought about his book’s ending.

_And he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days._

While Bilbo looked forward to writing that down, he had more pressing issues to attend to, like leaving Hobbiton before Frodo found him or making his dwarves wait for him. Dwarves weren’t really known for their patience, Bilbo knew, so he quickened his step, whistling his Walking Song as he made his way to the meeting point.

He smiled as he approached them. His three dwarves were under a tree, all enjoying a pipe. While a cursory glance would tell a casual observer that the trio were just relaxing and taking a rest from their long journey, Bilbo knew better. Fili and Kili were on lookout, each on one side of the tree. Bilbo found this constant vigilance ridiculous since this was the Shire, and nothing harmful ever came this way, at least not in autumn. Thorin was gazing out to where the Party Tree was, anticipating Bilbo’s arrival.

Bilbo shook his head. Oh his dwarves. He tried to stealthily make his way towards them, he was their Burglar after all, but Kili spotted him and waved, making the other two turn his way.

“Took you long enough Master Boggins,” Kili greeted as soon as Bilbo was within earshot.

“Give him a break Kili,” Fili said. “He did after all just sneak away from his own party.”

“Not so much sneak away as make a grand exit, I’m afraid,” Bilbo told them sheepishly. “It appears that my skills as a burglar have become quite rusty. I might be a liability on this journey.”

“It matters not, you have three Dwarves of Erebor with you. Nothing will happen that we cannot handle,” Thorin said proudly. “It is good to see you Bilbo.”

“It’s good to see you too Thorin,” Bilbo smiled. And added at Fili and Kili’s coughs, “All three of you.”

Kili gave him an enthusiastic hug after that, stubble grazing Bilbo’s forehead as he was passed to Fili whose moustache beads clinked against Bilbo’s cheeks. Finally, he was handed over to Thorin, who pressed their foreheads together. As they breathed, Bilbo could smell a whiff of Longbottom Leaf in the air, and assumed that that was what the dwarf had been smoking.

“Well,” Kili said after a time. “Shall we be off?”

Thorin and Bilbo pulled away from each other slowly, neither really wanting to, but knowing they had to if there was any chance of them setting off on their journey any time soon. Kili looked rather embarrassed by his uncle’s display of affection, while Fili just shook his head and muttered something along the lines of “took them long enough.”

“Is this really alright?” Bilbo asked. “For the King Under the Mountain and his two heirs to be going around Middle Earth escorting an old hobbit?”

“You’re not just any old hobbit,” Kili pointed out.

“You’re our hobbit,” Fili said.

“The Mountain is in capable hands, Master Baggins,” Thorin said, patting Bilbo on the back. “Rest assured, Erebor will not fall without us there.”

Bilbo accepted that explanation, after all, Thorin wouldn’t really leave Erebor otherwise. They left Hobbiton, passing through the Brandywine and out of the Shire. It took them a while, not really in a hurry to get anywhere, content to take in the sights and enjoy the company of each other. Soon they reached Bree and stayed in The Prancing Pony, for old time’s sake.

“We’re being followed by a Ranger,” Fili said, nonchalantly while they were taking their evening meal.

“It must be Gandalf’s doing,” Bilbo said, knitting his brows when he saw that he was the only one eating, so he asked about that.

“Oh we’re not hungry,” Kili replied. “Dwarven diets and all that.”

“But you’re a hobbit,” Thorin pointed out. “You should eat your supper before it gets cold.”

Bilbo accepted the explanation and tucked into his meal, but not before scoffing at the habits of Big Folk and how sad it was not to have seven meals a day.

Bilbo always knew his first stop would be Rivendell (after visiting Troll Shaw of course, he did need to see the trolls again to get their likeness just right.) Rivendell had so many tomes and scrolls that Bilbo could just lose himself in, not that he would stay there for long, there were so many other places he had to go to. Balin did extend an offer to visit Khazad-dum, and Bilbo fully expected to take him up on that. Besides, it would be good to talk to Ori about books again. Even though it has been a while since their last correspondence…

He put that thought at the back of his mind, surely Balin and the others were simply too busy to write, but they would never turn Bilbo away.

As they reached Troll Shaw, Kili knocked on the head of one of the trolls and smirked at the resounding echo.

“I can’t believe we were caught by these brainless lumps,” Kili said.

“I do believe it was your fault,” Fili replied.

“My fault?” Kili couldn’t believe his ears. “You were on watch as well brother dear! You’re equally to blame for this.”

“Aye, I was on watch,” Fili agreed. “I was watching you. Thorin knew you had the attention span of a goldfish. You still do sometimes.”

“Hey!”

With that the two were wrestling and rolling around on the ground. Thorin paid them no heed; it was a common enough occurrence that did not warrant any intervention…yet. Instead, he focused his attention on Bilbo, who was happily ignoring the two and sketching in his red book.

“They do not look as gruesome as that,” Thorin pointed out, noting the slight changes that Bilbo made as he drew the trolls.

“All good stories need a little embellishment Thorin,” Bilbo told him. “And our story was a great one, thus it deserves all the grandeur it can get.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“That our story deserves grandeur?” Bilbo asked.

“No,” Thorin said as he put a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. “ _Our_ story.”

“Oh!” Bilbo blushed. Thorin dipped his head and gave the hobbit a peck on the lips. He would have done more if not for two meddling nephews.

“Get a room!” Kili yelled even as he was grappling Fili.

“Preferably a separate one from ours next time!” Fili chimed in, successfully pinning his younger brother.

“Oh you two,” Bilbo shook his head. Those two would forever be boys to him. “Tidy yourselves up, we should set out soon. Rivendell is not that far now.”

“Are you certain that you wish to head to Rivendell now?” Thorin asked. “We could still take our time.”

“Why am I not surprised that you still have a grudge against elves?” Bilbo asked rhetorically.

“Dwarves are unchanging, like the stone that we were made from,” Thorin told him. “Like my feelings for you.”

It was rather easy to get Bilbo to blush. It was ridiculous; he was one hundred and eleventy-one, a confirmed old bachelor who raised a faunt, not some tween on his first flirtation. Then again, Thorin had an intensity that could bring down anyone, what chance did Bilbo have?

“Yes, we’re going to Rivendell and that’s final,” Bilbo said firmly. “We can visit Balin after that, but we have to at least say hello to Lord Elrond.”

His dwarves went silent for a while at his proclamation. Bilbo wondered if it was because he had spoken his mind (unlikely since he tended to do that a lot around them) or if it was because he was defending his wish to visit the elves (more likely but not quite right either.)

“As you wish Bilbo,” Thorin said, a bit sadly. “We head for Rivendell.”

After that the boys seemed more subdued at times, yet at other times they were full of energy. It was as if they were mourning something and they didn’t want Bilbo to know. Bilbo had other thoughts in mind, like how quickly he tired as compared to the previous day, or how he couldn’t quite remember some things.

All of these he brushed off, determined to enjoy the cheer that Fili and Kili brought him, and the comfort that Thorin provided.

Soon they were close to the entrance of the Hidden Valley of Imladris, and Thorin asked Bilbo again if he was sure that they were going to enter. Bilbo was adamant and would not be swayed.

“Very well Bilbo,” Thorin said acquiescing. “Whatever happens, know that you are dear to me. Lead the way.”

“What could ever happen here?” Bilbo asked, not really expecting an answer as he made his way into Rivendell.

It was odd, he thought, how silent his dwarves were as they followed him. Bilbo didn’t look back at them, knowing that they would follow. Rivendell was breath-taking, even if this wasn’t his first visit, the place had a certain air of magic surrounding it that just took all of Bilbo’s attention. Which was why he didn’t see Lindir and was startled as the elf greeted him.

“Master Baggins!” Lindir greeted. “It is an honor to have you here. Mithrandir has told us to expect you.”

“Ah Lindir!” Bilbo said, smiling at the elf. “We are here to see Lord Elrond, if you wouldn’t mind informing him that we have arrived?”

“We?” Lindir asked, obviously confused as to whom the hobbit was referring to. “Forgive me Master Baggins, but who else has arrived?”

“Oh you elves,” he shook his head. “Must you antagonize dwarves? I’m travelling with Thorin Oakenshield, and he’s…”

Then Bilbo remembered: a battle, five armies, the eagles. More vividly than any recent memory, Bilbo recalled a river frozen over and a king asking for forgiveness as he was dying. He remembered three bodies set together, the last of their line, being prepared to be returned to the stone.

“Forgive me Lindir,” Bilbo said, emotions choking him. “I seem to be tired from my journey.”

“Of course Master Baggins, we have a room for you. If you would follow me.”

And Bilbo did. As he walked, he recalled the past few weeks. His last smoke if Longbottom Leaf in the Shire under a tree, eating in the Prancing Pony alone, sketching the Trolls in silence. Bilbo did all this alone, and with increasing fatigue. Then he recalled Fili’s – no, not Fili’s, it was his own subconscious – comment about the Ranger following him.

 _Gandalf_ , Bilbo thought, _of course you’d continue to look after me._

As soon as he was in his room, Bilbo tidied himself up and slept. The memories were overwhelming him and he needed his rest. After all, he still had more places to go and visit. That he would do so alone was just another burden that he needed to sleep off.

The road does go ever on and on after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In Fellowship, Bilbo is said to leave the Shire with three dwarves, so... this just popped up okay? Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated.


End file.
